Nothing I Could Say
by Ashi Ruby
Summary: All Sasuke wanted to do was tell Sakura that he came back because of her, but when she doesn't listen and runs away, how can he get her attention to tell her how he feels? Leave it up to two blondes, a band, and a special song. Oneshot. SasuSaku.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the song Nothing I Could Say by Diecast.

Author's Note: As I listened to this song, I came up with an idea for a fanfic, so here it is!

Nothing I Could Say

"I hope you don't expect an instant welcome back from many of your former comrades."

"I never expected it. Besides, the only ones I care about are my teammates."

Tsunade folded her hands as she stared at the teen in front of her. "Two of them, maybe," she said, leaving him confused for a few moments until she turned to Shizune. "Bring Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi here," she said, receiving a nod in return.

"Two of them?"

"One of them...may not be so willing to say hello."

"There's something you're not telling me, is there?"

"It's better to figure out for yourself."

* * *

"Man...this better be important to interrupt the festivities," Naruto groaned, taking off his jacket as they entered the Hokage tower. "It is," Shizune said, keeping the truth inside, "It's very important. You'll find out in a few moments." Kakashi only sighed as Sakura stared onward, taking out the annoying clips that Ino put into her hair. 

Shizune knocked on the door of the office before opening the door, "They're here, Tsunade-sama." She opened the door wide for the others to come in, only to have them all freeze in the doorway.

"Oh my..."

"Teme!"

Naruto lunged at the waiting Uchiha, tackling him to the ground, "About damn time you returned, teme!" Sasuke only chuckled as he pushed the hyperactive blonde off of him. "Dobe," he said, his eyes looking over at his former sensei. Kakashi's visible eye crinkled, "Welcome back to Konoha, Sasuke." He nodded his head before his eyes met Sakura's jade orbs.

Silence overcame the room.

"Sakura," he said, making her stiffen and fall back a step. Her eyes began to water but refused to leak. "No..." she whispered, stepping back again towards the door. The guys looked at her in confusion while Tsunade sighed in sadness. "Sakura...it's all right," she assured, standing up from her desk and approaching her apprentice. "No...why did you have to come back!?" Sakura screamed, running away from the others and out the door.

"Huh? What's wrong with her? I thought she would be happy that teme was back," Naruto said as he stood up. Tsunade sighed as she went back to her desk, pulling out a bottle of sake to drink after the others left. "She's not. She still feels betrayed and confused, and loathed the idea of Sasuke's return. She thought she moved on, but she hasn't in the least; you can just tell in her eyes. I can see it all in her eyes," she explained, taking out her cup.

Sasuke stared at the door, his eyes never leaving. "I told you, Sasuke. Two may welcome you, but one will not," she said, not breaking his attention. The Uchiha let out a sigh as he turned around and left the room. _'Sakura...I came back because of you,' _he thought, _'Because now that Itachi's dead, I discovered my other reason for living. You.'_

As he walked down the streets of Konoha back to the Uchiha district, his mind flashed back to the moments in the Hokage's office. He expected her to run up, hug him, and cry as she welcomed him back home (which was what he was wanting inwardly), but never expected her to yell at him and run away. Sighing, he walked on, passing by the Yamanaka Flower Shop as he did.

However, from the corner of his eye, he could see his object of affection inside, crying on the shoulders of the blonde kunoichi. He watched them for a second before walking on, trying his best not to be found quickly and have Ino chase him down.

* * *

"Why did he have to come back, Ino, why? I was all right until that moment! I was moving on! He was out of my mind, and instead he came back! I didn't want to see him, not again!" Sakura cried as she buried her head on Ino's shoulder, taking comfort in the gentle stroking on her back. "I know, but sadly nobody could predict that he was going to come back," Ino replied, "I'm not happy about it either, not now with you upset like this." 

"I can't help but be upset."

"I know that. And I can't blame you."

From the corner of her eye, Ino saw Sasuke walk back, their eyes meeting for a quick second before he averted and continued on his way. Her attention went back to her best friend, who pulled away and wiped her eyes with a tissue. "Hey, come on. Let's go back to the festival. It'll get your mind off of him for awhile. And where did those clips of yours go?" she asked. Sakura pulled them out from her pocket, handing them for her to replace in her hair.

* * *

As Sasuke entered his home for the first time in years, he was met by a loud cry of his name. He turned to the call, echoing from the voice of Naruto with his girlfriend Hinata following. "Teme, what are you doing!? You should be going to find Sakura-chan and talk to her!" he yelled, stopping himself from pushing the Uchiha to the ground. 

"Don't you think I know that?"

"Then why haven't you gone to her house and worked things out?"

"Because currently she's with Ino, and I don't want to have her chase me down. Last thing I want is her chasing me down for making Sakura upset."

Hinata let out a small, nervous sigh. "Sakura-chan's just going through some tough times..." she said, drifting off slightly as her eyes looked to the left, to the direction of where the memorial graveyard would be. "Not only is she dealing with moving on, she's still grieving over the death of her mother from over a month ago," she added, her milky white orbs returning to meet Sasuke's onyx ones.

Sasuke turned away, staring at his hand on the doorknob. "How...how can I talk to her? How can I tell her that the real reason I came back was because of her?" he asked as he removed the hand. Naruto stood in thought for a moment, then smiled as he took his and Hinata's wrists. "I have the perfect idea! Come on, we're going to the festival! We need to find the guys!"

* * *

The crowds cheered loudly for the group on the stage as they walked off for a well-needed break. 

"Not bad guys!" Tenten yelled as they came back.

"Thanks hon," Neji said, a smirk on his face.

"Whew, I need something to drink!" Kiba exclaimed.

"Have any idea for when Naruto will be back?" Lee asked as he placed his drumsticks on the water table.

"Not a clue," Tenten replied, "But I hope he comes back soon. He's needed for the end of the act."

Suddenly a flash of golden yellow came into view, along with a loud call of their names. "There you are Naruto! What took so long? The guys had to put on an all-instrumental show waiting for you," she yelled. "Sorry, Tenten, but I had some business to take care of. Guys, we need to do something really important. We're going to have another guy sing our final song," Naruto explained, ignoring the confusing looks from the others.

Sasuke came into view, followed by Hinata. "He's going to sing it. It's for Sakura-chan. And I think it fits perfectly for them!" the blonde continued to explain.

"No way in hell!" Kiba growled, expressing his obvious anger towards the Uchiha. "Kiba, calm down! I know you don't like him because of what he did to Sakura-chan, but this will be the only way he can try and get her attention!" Naruto explained, hands up over his chest.

"I don't give a damn! He betrayed Sakura like she was nothing! I can still remember her crying her eyes out on that day a couple of months ago, and you actually expect me to let him do something else that will hurt her even more?"

"Kiba, shut up and calm your ass down."

"No, you shut up Neji! You were there that day too! You were the one that stopped her! You can't tell me you were angry at him too!"

"Guys, knock it off, please!"

"Yes, listen to Lee and stop it!"

As the four of them fought, Sasuke looked over at Naruto, asking for an explanation. All Naruto could do was look away. Hinata spoke for him, "A couple of months ago, Sakura tried to kill herself. On the day of your defection, and the same day her mother was diagnosed with the disease that killed her. If Neji-niisan and Kiba-kun weren't there, she would've succeeded. She was hurting so badly, and she tried to commit the last resort. Ever since then...well, you can see for yourself their anger."

Sasuke was struck into silence and thought, and he could see why the two boys hated him. Hell, he was hated himself for what the pain he caused her. "Sasuke-teme," Naruto called, breaking him from his thoughts.

The dobe had a usual goofy smile on his face. "Come on...we're going to do our final song."

* * *

Ino screamed out her cheer as the boys came back on stage, taking their place on the stage. Naruto approached the microphone, "Sorry folks for the long disappearance, but I'm back, and now we have one last song for you before the next band comes up. And for this, we have a special guest singer. So come out now!" 

Ino's eyes widened as Sakura let out a gasp as the guest came out on the stage. "No...why is he here?" she whispered, grabbing Ino's hand to steady herself. "I don't know...but I get the feeling this is going to be for you," Ino said giving her hand a comforting squeeze.

"This song is called Nothing I Could Say, and it's a dedication to someone very special we hope is out in the audience. So take it away, teme."

Naruto moved away from the microphone and Sasuke took his place beside it. The music started up, the audience cheered, and Sakura held in her breath. _'What is he doing?'_ she questioned herself as she stared up at the stage.

Sasuke took in a deep breath quickly and closed his eyes as he parted his lips to start singing.

_Such a fool _

_To think that I could go through life alone _

_A typical rash decision_

Naruto smiled at him, his eyes looking out for a head of pink in the crowd.

_I refused to see _

_How I needed your hand _

_To complete _

_And reinforce my existence_

_'Please let her be out in the crowd,'_ he thought, _'For Sasuke's sake and hers. 'Cause she needs to know how he feels.'_

_Whats left to say _

_Except for youre the reason _

_The reason for me being _

_You gave me strength _

_The strength to be something _

_To be something better_

"I don't think he's lying about this either, Sakura. I think he really and truly means every word he's singing!" Ino yelled. Sakura kept silent as her jade eyes continued to stare up at the stage, up at him.

_Searching for another way _

_To steal a second change _

_I pray for absolution_

_'Why...why are you doing this Sasuke?'_ Sakura asked herself, _'I don't understand...why do you care so much now?'_

_Now I know _

_That I'm missing your _

_Calm clarity _

_You were the one that listened_

"Sakura, he's looking directly at you now! He really means it! He really cares about you, can't you see that? I bet Naruto did this, so that he could talk to you somehow," Ino said. She began to walk up closer, through the crowd with Sakura's hand still in hers. "Come on, let's get closer!"

_What's left to say _

_Except for you're the reason _

_The reason for me being _

_You gave me strength _

_The strength to be something _

_To be something better_

"Ino...I can't...I just..." Sakura stammered as she tried to pull her hand away from her friend's grip. "Yes you can! I know he's hurt you, but he wants to make it better. He wants you to forgive him. Can't you tell by the song that he's here because of you?" Ino asked. Sakura's eyes widened again, Ino's words striking her hard and fast. _'Could...could that even be true?'_ she though as the blonde began to pull her again.

_What's left to say _

_Except for you're the reason _

_Except for you're the reason_

_'Am I really the reason that he came back?'_ she thought as her eyes went back up to the stage. Onyx and jade met, locked. _'Are you getting my message?'_ he thought as he secretly questioned the look in her eyes.

_Nothing I could say _

_Could bring you back tomorrow _

_Nothing I could say _

_Could dissipate my sorrow_

Their thoughts seemed to sync up to one another.

_'If I couldn't talk to you in anyway, that's what I would feel.'_

_'Sasuke...'_

_All I had to _

_Do was let you know_

_'And I'm letting you know now. Please let me know you're listening.'_

_'Yes...I'm listening.'_

_What's left to say _

_Except for you're the reason _

_The reason for me being_

_'You are my reason now. There is no other.'_

_'Am I really?'_

_You gave me strength _

_The strength to be something _

_To be something better_

_'Yes...you are. You are my strength now. And will always be that from now on.'_

_'Sasuke...I hope I am. I hope that I will be that for you.'_

_To be something better _

_To be something better _

_To be something better _

_To be something better_

The crowd cheered loudly as the music ended and Sasuke stepped away from the microphone. As he did, Ino pushed Sakura ahead of her to where her hands almost touched the stage itself. Jade and onyx met once again, onyx eyes with a smirk and jade eyes with tears.

He grabbed her hand and pulled up onto the stage, embracing her tightly and ignoring the "aww"s from the crowd (and a few whistles and cheers from two very ecstatic blondes). "Sakura...can you ever forgive me?" he whispered softly into her hair, and without even seeing her face he could tell she was smiling.

"Yes, I can."

"Good. Because it's hard to love someone when they hold a grudge."

Sakura looked up at him, eyes still full of tears but lips still kept a firm smile. "I love you too," she told him, getting up on her tip toes and placed her lips on his own. The noise from the crowd became louder as the whistles began to multiply (thanks to the help of the now joining-in Kiba) as they parted from their moment, promptly jumping off the stage and through the crowd.

Once out of earshot of the crowd, Sakura asked, "Where are we going?"

Sasuke just smirked, "Where else? Home. We got a lot of catching up to do."

Sakura laughed as he pulled her along, a hearty laugh that the others swore they heard. They all smiled; Sakura was happy again.

And nothing could be said to change that.


End file.
